


Why are you staring at me?

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: Glasses are difficult to get used to, but even harder when your three guy friends won't stop staring!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You'd been having some vision problems for the past few months...ok for at least a year but it had gotten worse over the last few months.

You hoped that the optometrist would just give you some drops and it would be better in a few days....no deal. Doc gave you the good news and the bad news. Good news was you didn't need bifocals, bad news was you needed glasses and your insurance wasn't going to cover contacts. Son of a bitch!!

So, here you are, sneaking back in to the bunker with a brand new pair of glasses. Looking like some sort of highschool librarian, because that was all your insurance would cover. The hipster, purple, metal rimmed glasses. Granted, they're actually kinda cute with the pink flowers and vines carved in to them, but still....glasses?! At your age?! Grrrrr!

You're tiptoeing to your room, hoping not to be seen by ANY of the guys. Except for Castiel, because maybe you could convince him to just correct your vision out right. Then you hear it, boots on tile floor, heading in your direction, and then, "Hey (y/n), is that you sweetheart?"

Damn it! That's Dean! You can NOT let him see you with these glasses, he'll tease you! Nope, better run to your room! Using a short cut you found months ago you head for your room, duck in and shut and lock the door. Phew! Crisis adverted! 

Hours later you're in your room, reading up on some lore, not thinking really. There's a knock at the door and then a voice..."(Y/N), Cas and Sam and I are just wondering how you're doing....you ok?"

Not thinking you call out, "Come on in guys, it's open."

Dean opens the door and steps in, you're still at your desk, reading a very large book and making notes....and wearing your new glasses. They stop just inside the door and stare at you.

You look up at them, forgetting the new glasses. "What? Is something wrong?" 

Dean swallows hard and clears his throat..."Can you just tell me to please be quiet and to return my books at the end of study hall?" He says with a smirk.

Sam and Cas are still just staring, Cas opens his mouth to say something a few times but appears to stop himself. Sam bites his bottom lip and turns and walks away. 

This is when it dawns on you that you are wearing your new glasses....and a pencil skirt...and a white tank top. Oh dear GOD you must look like one of those "slutty" librarians from one of Dean's magazines!!

You blush and take your glasses off, turning away. Dean's voice drops to a husky growl.../p>

"Cas...leave..(y/n) and I have some research to do"


	2. "Research"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to do "research"

Dean slams the door in Castiel's face, as Cas is looking confused. Seconds later you hear his gravely voice, "Ah, I...uh..I see, you mean THAT kind of research. (Y/N)! I ALSO LIKE YOUR NEW GLASSES!" And then his footsteps as he walks away.

"Dean? What...what are you doing?" You're a bit nervous, truly thinking that he's going to tease you. And he is....but not like you expect.

"(Y/n) did you know I've always had a thing for the librarian look?" He says, gesturing to you, as he takes slow, deliberate steps, looking you up and down. "And this look you're rocking...I'm really...(biting his lip)...really liking it." You look down and notice the bulge in his jeans, showing just how much he likes it.

You back up a step, unsure of how to proceed. You and Dean have been buddies for a while now, ever since you started hunting together. He and his brother even asked you to move in to their precious bunker. You mostly do research and help gather info on what they're hunting now. He's even made a few side kick, librarian, and Miss Moneypenny jokes. But, you never put it together until now....those are fantasies of his.

"Dean... it's not that I'm not flattered, or that it doesn't turn me on to have you looking at me like that. But, we're just friends. You have always told civilians that I'm your sister or your partner. You've never looked at me like....like a lover, like you're looking at me right now."

Dean stops, and looks into your eyes. You see a softening there, and then he looks down at the floor. He thinks he has scared you, and he takes a step back. "(Y/n), I don't want to scare you, or take advantage of you. But, you are just so damn beautiful. I make myself call you my sister or my partner....so I can try to make myself believe I'm not attracted to you. Yeah, we're buddies, but (Dean takes a step closer and looks into your eyes) I think we could be something more. And, that scares the hell out of me."

Dean reaches up and tucks a strand of your long (y/c/h) hair behind your ear. You feel a warmth in your heart, looking up in to his gorgeous green eyes. You've secretly had a crush on Dean for a while now. You'd heard stories about the Winchesters for years, but when you met the brothers you were totally blown away at how accurate those stories had been. But, it was Dean that completely stole your attention. 

The light brush of his fingers send a visible shiver through your body. You step closer, placing a palm on his firm chest, feeling his heart speed up a bit. Dean's breath catches for a second, he wraps his arms around you and you feel the heat coming from his body. 

Dean pulls you close, leans in and lightly brushes his lips against yours. You sigh, close your eyes and pull him in. He deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth, caressing your tongue. You whimper and he groans, his hand sliding down to your ass. You gasp and push closer as he squeezes, he chuckled into your mouth, it's a low gutteral sound.

He pulls back, looking down in to your eyes, "Where are we going from here sweetheart?" You take his hand and begin pulling hi toward the bed. He follows your lead, but stops, suddenly looking unsure. "Are you sure about this (y/n)? I don't want to rush you in to anything."

You smile and pull him closer, "I'm absolutely sure...Mr.Winchester. Now, can you please put your books away? We're going to be here a while."


	3. Dean's librarian fantasy...or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader are finally indulging in the attraction they've had for each other. It's going to get hot!

That remark about library books and the look on your face has Dean reeling. He grabs your glasses from the desk as you pass it, handing them to you.

"Put these on baby, if we're gonna get kinky, it's best to look the part." He says with a growl in his voice and a wink. You put the glasses on, and fix a faux intimidating look on your face. 

"Now, Mr. Winchester, you've been quite noisy in my library. If you don't want detention, you better make it worth my while not to turn you in." Finishing by lowering the glasses and licking your lips.

Dean wraps his arms around you, taking hold of your hair. He pulls back to gain access to your neck, his lips then teeth grazing the sensitive skin there, bringing an aroused moan from you. He says, barely above a whisper, "Oh sweetheart, I've got a few ideas on how to make it worth your while. And how to make this worth both our time. That is, (he paused as he places kisses and bites to your neck), if you can handle what I've got in mind." 

He takes your hand and places it on the bulge that had your attention a moment ago. "Feel that baby? That's what just seeing you like this did to me. Fully clothed you did this to me. Do you know how many times I've had to excuse myself on a hunt with you, to go back to my hotel room, to jerk off? How many times we've been in my car and I've wanted to pull on to a back road, drag you out, bend you over the trunk, hike up this sexy skirt and fuck you until you screamed my name?" Dean's voice in your ear, combined with his hands in your hair and on your ass has you wet and shaking.

"Is that something you'd like baby? You WANT me to bend you over Baby's trunk and take you? To fuck you out in the middle of nowhere? I keep forgetting your a hillbilly chick, you like that kind of thing? Don't you?"

You've totally lost your leverage here, as usual, Dean has taken complete control. And you couldn't be more excited.

In a shaky voice, full of desire, "Y-yes, yes Dean, that's something I want, I've thought about it too." Your hand now gripping him through his jeans, he groans and pushes against your palm. His hand on your ass slides to unzip your skirt as he kisses you hard and hungry. 

He releases you and steps back, you nearly collapse, looking confused, until you see that he is undressing. He quickly sheds his signature flannel shirt, then you watch in hunger as he takes off his black tshirt. The muscles rippling in his strong arms, revealing the abs and pecs that always have you staring. Your breath becomes a heavy pant, as you forget for a moment that this is when you should be disrobing as well.

You take off your glasses, then begin to pull your sleeveless white shirt off. Dean steps forward and stops you. "No no sweetheart, that's my job. I've got plans, fantasies I've been waiting to try out with you."

He kicks off his boots, and sits you down on your bed. Kneeling at your feet, he takes one of your legs in his strong and capable hands. Sliding your high heel off, setting it to the side, he rubbed your foot for a moment and you revel in the simple gesture, closing your eyes for a second. Until Dean begins to kiss his way up your leg, then you watch in awe. You've seen this man behead vampires, shoot ghouls, and battle all sorts of ghosts and monsters. You've heard of his escapades with women. But, you'd never have guessed that he could be this attentive and gentle in his lovemaking. It's both sweet and kinky at the same time, and you have NEVER been so turned on.


	4. Naughty sexy time with Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT SAFE FOR WORK!!! ;-)

Dean kissed and caressed his way up your leg, to your inner thigh, pushing your skirt up. He stops, looks up in to your eyes, "(Y/n), (he smirks), I never figured you for a thigh high stockings and garders kinda girl. Fuck that is hot!"

You blush and bite your bottom lip, nearly preening from his attention. Dean slips your other heel off and begins to kiss his way up this leg as well, making sure to show it the same appreciation and attention as your left leg. As he reaches higher and higher, he begins to pant slightly, but noticably. This time when he looks up in to your eyes, there's a savage look about him. 

You whisper his name, and then "Please, I need you. Please Dean...take me." This is all the invitation he needs! He stands, never breaking eye contact, he drops his pants. He pulls you to your feet, and in one swift motion he tears your tank top off, not up, OFF! As in, in two pieces. You want to protest, but it is SO hot. It's a perfect show of his strength and his dominance, and you are loving it. 

Dean looks down at your skirt, and without making eye contacts he growls, "Take it off, unless you want me to rip it, take it off." You nervously slide the garment fr your hips and down your thighs, the fabric pools on the floor at your feet. Dean takes a moment to admire you. That old stupid self conscious voice kicks up and you begin to figgit, trying to cover yourself with your hands.

Dean sees what's happening, sees your insecurities begin to surface. He takes a step forward, "No no, baby don't do that." (He places a finger under your chin, lifting it so your eyes meet) "You are sexy as hell, and always have been."

You smile and feel a new level of desire for him. You reach up and run your hand up in to his hair, gripping it, your nails dragging against his scalp. Your voice a husky whisper "Let's get back to it then, shall we?" 

Dean chuckles, "Mmm, sounds like a plan."

You feel his hand grip your ass, he pulls you close. His kss is not a gentle brushing of the lips this time. It is hungry, and savage and exactly what you want right now.

Dean pushes you back on the bed, you land with a slight squeak and giggle. He reaches down and unclips your garders from your stockings, and he's smiling and sort of chuckling.

"What?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I'm just really digging this lingerie. And I never thought I'd ever actually see a woman in this stuff. It's hot."

He removes the garders and then your bra and panties, leaving your stockings on. "These black little stockings....they stay. I want to fuck you while you wear these. Now...the question is...do I start by eating your pussy...or do I start by spanking your big beautiful ass?"

"Please Dean, I want your tongue..I want you to taste what you do to me."

"Mmm, yes ma'am."

He drops to his knees, pulls you to the edge of the bed and kisses your inner thigh. He places bites and marks here and there. As he reaches your now soaking pussy, he looks up in to your eyes, grins and begins to tease and taste you. The feel of his warm, skilled tongue swiping up from your entrance to your clit, you moan and your hips jump. Dean's low rumbled moan against your core sends another wave of pleasure through you.

You put a hand on the back of his head, dear God yes! You feel sparks, jolts, and waves of pleasure. Oh my God it's intense. How the fuck does he know your body?! The pleasure builds and builds and builds!

Panting, "D-Dean...I'm so close...Dean pleeeeaaase!"

"Cum for me baby! I want to taste you."

That's all it took! You came...screaming his name!

Before you could even recover from your orgasm, Dean flips you over on to your stomach. Pulling you to your knees, and giving you just a moment to adjust.  
"Ready sugar?"

"Yes, yes Dean! Take me!"

He slams into you in one motion, filling you completely. You cry out in pleasure with a touch of pain, but it makes the pleasure more intense. He gasps and moans at the feel of how tight you are.

He begins to move, each stroke hitting your g-spot. "Fuuuuuck you are tight (y/n)." He runs his palm up your spine, to the back of your head, into your hair. He takes a handful of your silky, long, (y/h/c) hair, and grips it tight. He pulls back just a little, further asserting his dominance. It's been SO long since you've had sex, that you had forgotten how much you love having your hair pulled. No, not pulled....gripped tight and tugged. Dean knew exactly how to do it, dominating you without humiliation. Domination with appreciation, that's what it is...and you LOVE it! Dean's free hand comes down to spank your left ass cheek, the slight sting is followed by his hand gently caressing the area. Your moans and cries of pleasure spur him on! He picks up the pace, chasing his orgasm but needing to please you as well. The hand on your ass slides around to your clit. He begins to massage your most sensitive spot, urging you closer and closer to another orgasm. It's so intense, you're moaning, whimpering, panting and calling out his name! Dear GOD it's the most intense pleasure you've EVER felt!! "(Y/N) I'm....I'm gettin'....close baby." His voice strained, his breathing labored. You KNOW he's doing his best to hold on until you cum again....and you are just...about.... THERE!!!? "DEEEEAAAAN!!! YES...YES....Oh FUCK!!!" Followed by incoherent moaning and screams. A second later, Dean is crashing into his own orgasm. "FUUUUUUCK!!" He roared your name! His grip on your hair tightens and he sends you into after shocks. You feel him pulsing inside of you. You both collapsed to the bed, panting, saying nothing just yet. Dean is the first to move, you hear him remove the condom that he must have put on while you were still in the throws of passion earlier. "I'm embarrassed to ask...but when did you put that on?" "I snagged it from your desk while you were coming down from your first orgasm after I went down on you. I knew they were there from the last time we were hanging out in here and I went into your desk for a pen. Gotta be honest...I was jealous of who ever you used those with." You want to laugh, but you're afraid it'll ruin the moment. The poor man had no idea... "Dean...those were a gag gift from Sam. He knew I hadn't had sex in....well longer than I'd like to admit..so he bought those as a joke on my last birthday." Dean didn't like the idea of his little brother thinking about HIS girl's sex life, and buying her condoms....whoa....HIS girl? Where did that come from?


End file.
